


Cassarian One-shots No 2

by Erato_12345



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_12345/pseuds/Erato_12345
Summary: Varian secretly reads romance novels and gets caught by Eugene and Cassie





	Cassarian One-shots No 2

Varian had always loved books. Science books and the Tales of Flynnigan Ryder. That was his kind of thing. He loved reading those stories since he was a little kid. The adventures, the villains, the hero who would save the day. It was fascinating to him. And yeah, there was also that romance stuff, but that part wasn’t really that interesting to him. At least, as a child. 

When he became older, he realized that it actually wasn’t that bad. And it had absolutely nothing to do with a certain black haired Lady in Waiting! Nope. Not at all. It was just a pure coincidence that after he had met Cassie for the first time, he spent a whole night reading exclusively those parts of the stories where Flynnigan Ryder was rescuing and seducing tons of women. It was! Just like it was by pure chance that he read exactly those parts again right before he walked to Corona on the day of the expo. And he totally wasn’t taking notes! He wasn’t! 

When time passed he realized that the Flynnigan Ryder novels wouldn’t do it for him anymore in that regard because, well they were children novels after all. But it was pretty difficult to get books that were more delicate (and he doesn’t want to imagine the face of his dad when he would find one of those books in his chamber!). That’s why the fact that he was working as a royal alchemist offered him another advantage: Free access to the royal library.  
And it was a trip. Of course, there were no books that were too dirty, but for someone who had read next to nothing on this topic it was more than enough. So, when Varian was done with his work or had a break (and couldn’t chat with Cassie because she was busy) he always sneaked into the library and started reading. It was quiet and peacefully. And he never would have guessed that this kind of literature would be that fascinating to him. But he really was having a wonderful time. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At least until this very unfortunate incident happened. 

Afterwards Varian wished he would have seen him coming, but that part of “Poldark: The black moon” was just so exciting, because Ross and Demelza were finally together again and that’s why he didn’t hear Eugene approaching.  
“Sunshine, are you here? Oh-, hey Varian, what are you reading?”  
Normally Varian is not a jumpy person (he is NOT!) but this time he was startled so much that he dropped the book.  
“OH, um, h-hey Eugene, I, um, I am just- doing some research for my experiments.”  
He tried to get the book from the floor, but Eugene was faster. When he picked it up and looked at the open pages he didn’t say anything at first. Then a huge smile appeared on his face.  
“Oh, really? And what kind of experiments are you planning, young lad?” His carefully plucked eyebrows almost reached his hairline.  
If Varian would have had some of his alchemy things with him, he would have gladly caused some huge kind of chaos just to get out of this horribly embarrassing situation. Maybe even some explosions. Everything would be better than standing there with a face as red as a tomato and not being able to properly form a single sentence while Eugene was scanning through the pages.  
“I have to say, that is a very interesting choice of book, Varian. May I know where your particular motivation for this kind of literature comes from?”  
That was enough. Hastily Varian snatched the book out of Eugene’s hands.  
“That’s - that’s none of your business. I just-“  
And when he thought, it couldn’t get much worse, Cassie walked in.  
“Hey Varian. Hey Eugene. What are you doing in a library? Did you actually consider dedicating yourself to the art of literature?”  
“I was known for years as the hero of an exceptionally piece of literature, thank you very much. In fact, Varian here did just introduce me to a very interesting book.”  
“Oh really, what are you reading, Varian?”  
Quickly he hid the book behind his back. “Nothing, really. I- I have to go now. My break is over.”  
And with that, he walked out of the library while trying to keep his last bit of dignity which isn’t easy when you’re blushing like the sun.  
“WAIT BUDDY!”  
To his surprise Eugene was following him.  
“Look, let’s make a deal: You make me an invention of my choice and in return, I won’t tell anyone, what you’re reading, okay? Especially not Cassandra, if you know what I mean”  
Varian sighed. He had no other chance. “Okay, but now leave me alone. I really need some time alone now.”  
“I understand. You probably can’t wait to find out how that Ross guy and his Demelza are celebrating his homecoming.”  
Sometimes Varian really, really wanted to blow things up.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, that was weird”, thought Cassandra, still standing in the library. What had Varian been hiding? She looked around the bookshelf where he had been standing. It was full of romance novels. Cassandra had never been into these things. And actually she had thought that neither would be Varian… One special book caught her eye: Poldark, volume 1. Out of curiosity she took a look. A soldier returning from war. That didn’t sound so bad after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for 10 Kudos. In case you read it and just don't like it, don't hesitate to say that :)


End file.
